Trax
DEAD, BUT HIS MEMORY STILL LIVES ON Trax was, by all means, a friendly, kind hearted dragon. Trax stands about 8 foot 8 inches tall, with white or light grey scales, wings that when unfurled is as long as his arm span, which can with a single beat of them send him into the air. He has a tail with the same color as his scales with spikes on the end. Ended up dying a swift, rather painless death in the midst of nowhere. History Trax was made by The Guardian, but when he was about 50 years old, he flew into a rage of destruction, which The Guardian tried to stop. He flew around in the land of Terra, wrecking havoc wherever he went. His diet during this time would be either human or dwarf meat, as naga meat was hard to find, and it was dangerous for him to go near the water, as they could drown him. He didn't eat Fae, as they would get stuck in his razor sharp teeth. After about years of destruction, he found a farmhouse, which he burnt down with his breath of fire. Seeing two persons burning alive inside the farmhouse and some others running in fear away from the farmhouse, he caught the look of a young Fae, perhaps 16 Faeish years old, crying, and running away, he flew away looking for new prey before realizing what he had done. He sat down on stump, resting his head in his hands and started to cry. Then The Guardian came, and comforted him, saying it wasn't his fault. Trax, still crying, begged The Guardian to forgive him, which he did. Yet Trax still thought something was wrong. He still had the urge to eat humans and dwarves, but he calmed that thought and relaxed. -unknown years later- Trax, now in his home made through magic, relaxed and gathered treasures and valueables. Upon wandering and searching for treasure, he found a dying young Sorcerer, whom he helped back to health. Learning of a war in the Sorcerers homeland, Trax learnt him a spell to summon him if needed. This only happened once, and it was when the Sorcerers home was breached by attackers. The attackers were ultimately killed. -unknown years later- Relaxing in his home with all the treasures he had gained from pillaging fallen temples and cities, something was happening with his summoning circle, if the Sorcerer he had saved needed help again. Thinking it was the Sorcerer, it was actually a young, 19 year old boy, that remained lifeless and still. Finding a way to keep the body with no soul alive, he started searching for the boy who lost his body. Traveling to the land where he had done a horrible thing, he searched and searched for the boy, ultimately finding Excalibur. Excalibur told Trax, he didn't have a body, but was bound to a suit of armor. Trax then teleported with Excalibur to Trax's home, showing the body lying in bed, still and lifeless. Upon touching the boy, Excalibur fell down and remained down. Then the boy moved. He breathed and looked around, seeing his old body and Trax. Feeling grateful for being able to retrieve his body back, he asked Trax if he could live in his home. Trax allowed this, and they formed a friendship with each other. Death Upon wandering in the wilds, he was assaulted by a wolf that started tearing at his wings. Eventually managing to get the wolf of, he tried to fly away but ended up falling down a ravine, where he hit his head against the rocky walls and was knocked unconscious, sparing him of the pain of having his body pierced by a stalagmite, quickly killing him. Thus unable to ever make up for Lathalius. Relationships Excalibur The two became friends for showing Excalibur where his body was, and became soul and body again. Trax is learning a bit about sword fighting and such from Excalibur while Trax teaches him a bit about channeling inner flames, for his sword fights. He was struck hard when Excalibur died. Lathalius Faelyn As Trax killed Lathalius' adoptive family, he seeks to make up for his crime and become atleast friendly with him. Shiemi Used to be Shiemis guardian, he loves her as a family member. Stayed with her at all times and didn't let anyone suspicious to close. After her fathers death, Trax guided her to the land Excalibur came from. Anastasia Trax now knows her as a half-kin, and as a fellow denizen of his home. Happy to have met her, he keeps her family Jewel for safekeeping. Ytharin As his boyfriend, he obviously had feelings for the ender-human person. The last thing going through his mind as he died. Some weird stuff. Category:OC Category:Other